The Pizza Guy and The Babysitter
by Katniss72500
Summary: Marco is stuck babysitting two kids which is never much fun but things get a whole lot more interesting when the kids force him to order pizza. EDIT: Just to be clear this is a one-shot


Eating at a restaurant. Hanging out with friends. Going to the movies. All of these things, Marco Bodt could be doing right now. Instead, he was watching Spongebob while babysitting his neighbor's kids. This is not how he wanted to spend his Friday night but the kids were pretty cute so he didn't mind.

"Hey, Maaaaarcooooo! Can we get pizza?", ten-year-old Eren asked.

Marco shifted on the couch to face the young boy.

"Wait until it's dinner time. Okay?", Marco answered.

"Noooooo. I can't wait that long! I want pizza!", the stubborn child demanded.

"You have to wait, Eren. Just look at how patient Mikasa is.", Marco states.

He gestures to Mikasa sitting on Marco's other side. Her head snaps up at the mention of her name. Eren reaches around his babysitter and pokes her shoulder.

"You want pizza, too. Don't you, Mikasa?", he says.

She mumbles something but the red scarf around her neck covers her mouth and muffles her words. Marco goes to pull down the scarf. His fingertips just graze the soft material before Mikasa's tiny hand grabs his pinky and twists it back.

Marco shrieks, "Ow! Mikasa!"

She lets go. The hurt teen clutches his injured finger and looks to the raven-haired little girl for an explanation. Mikasa pulls down the scarf and states monotonely, "Don't touch my scarf. Yes, I want pizza."

"Geez, Mikasa. You didn't have to do that!", Marco whines.

Eren looks at him expectantly until he gives up.

"Fine. What do you guys want on your pizza?"

Both of the children's eyes light up.

"Cheese", they say in unison.

"Cheese it is. Where's your laptop? I like to order pizza online."

Eren immediately hurries to the master bedroom and comes back with Grisha's laptop. He eagerly puts the portable computer on Marco's lap and sits next to him. Marco goes online to the first pizza website he finds and starts to type in the information for the pizza to get there. He puts down all the information with ease until he gets to the 'special instructions' section. He decides to take advantage of the opportunity, checks to make sure the kids aren't looking, and types in 'send your cutest delivery guy'. He confirms the order and shuts off the laptop.

"Okay. Pizza should be here in under half an hour.", Marco tells the siblings.

Just 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings. Marco hears a bored voice through the door, "Papa Jean's pizza! Best pizza in Trost!"

The dark haired boy opens the door and his eyes meet a pair of gorgeous caramel eyes. Time stops.

Jean almost drops the pizza he is holding. He's captivated by the guy that answered the door. He has freckles dotting his cheeks. The tight black long-sleeve shirt he's wearing accents his muscles subtly but nicely. His grey sweat pants hang low on his hips. Marco breaks eye contact, blushes, and scratches the back of his head while looking at his feet. The action hikes up his shirt, revealing a sliver of skin that captivates Jean until he's almost drooling. He glances at his own uniform in disappointment. Aw man. The cute pizza guy snaps out of it and hands Marco the pizza.

"So uh... th-that'll be $12.84.", Jean says.

Marco smiles sheepishly realizing that he forgot to get the money before answering the door.

"O-okay. I'll be right back.", Marco says.

He rushes into the kitchen and puts the pizza on the table before going to grab the money on the counter left for him by Eren and Mikasa's parents. Marco start back towards the door before taking a quick detour, writing something down, and continues to the door. He sees Eren standing there talking to the delivery boy. The babysitter approaches the door, trying to listen to the ten-year-old's conversation.

"-your hair two colors? Did you dye it? Why do you look like a horse? Are you gay, because Marco i-"

The freckled teen immediately grabs Eren by the waist with one arm and silences him by clamping his free hand over the boy's mouth before he can say anything else. He carries the struggling little kid to the kitchen and sets him down in one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Stay here or no pizza.", Marco uses angry mom voice! It was effective! Eren nods mutely and stays put. Slightly blushing, freckled jesus goes back to the front door. Jean, going by the name tag he's wearing, is still there with a dazzling smirk on his face.

"S-sorry about him.", Marco apologizes.

"It's okay. He's just being a little brat like all other kids."

"Eh. He's nice SOMETIMES!", he yells the last part towards Eren's direction, earning him a loud 'Hey!' from the child. Both of them chuckle before Jean says, "So i'm assuming your name is Marco?"

Marco nods, pink spreading over his cheeks.

"Well then, Marco, are you free tomorrow?", asks the horse-faced boy with a sly smile.

The words get another, though shakier, nod from Marco. His face is bright crimson now. Marco just wanted to scream out 'YES PLEASE LETS GO OUT ATTRACTIVE HORSE BOY WE CAN EAT ICE CREAM AND TALK AND HOLD HANDS AND BE TOGETHER', but what does he do instead? He shoves the money into Jean's hands and slams the door shut. Marco leans on the closed door with his hands over his flaming red face. Meanwhile, Jean stands on the other side of the door, stunned. His smile falls into a sad grimace. His eyes shift down to the money that the flustered babysitter pushed into his hands. In his hand was a 20 dollar bill and a slip of paper. Getting a better look at the paper, Jean read what was on it. In neat, cursive handwriting, 'Call me and keep the change' was written along with a string of 7 numbers. A wide grin spreads on Jean's face and he yells throught the door, "I'll pick you up at 8!"

He turns around and almost skips back to the delivery car, clutching the piece of paper like it's the most precious thing in the world. Marco calms down and walks to the dining room. Eren and Mikasa are both sitting there, happily chewing on a slice of pizza.

"So when's the date?", Eren asked casually.

"How did you know he asked me out?", The older dark-haired male responded surprised.

The boy smiles cheekily, grease all over his face.

"I didn't, but I do now."

Marco glances at Mikasa. She just nods and raises her eyebrows like 'yeah, that was pretty obvious'. He rolls his eyes and grabs a slice of pizza, so lost in his thoughts of Jean, that he doesn't even notice the two kids whispering to each other the plans for Jean and Marco's wedding


End file.
